Stubborn Pride
by Adeline Wrights Fanfiction
Summary: Weiss' lifetime of self-judgment left her guarded by walls. Ruby slips through the cracks and embraces her wholly.
1. Stubborn Pride

**Author's Note:**

I may have put too much of myself into this piece. I'd been told by a person I trust that this is complicated verse, many-layered with meaning. I fear I have written a post-modern struggle which only people close to me can understand. Please let me know what you think; if there was, in fact, a narrative to be followed, or if it's all a jumbled mess of pain.

* * *

It is not wise to judge  
Arousal on its face;  
The body will yearn,  
Despite time or place.

But the stubborn pride  
Of one dignified  
Weiss Schnee demanded  
That the judgment be tried.

It was one week ago,  
One miserable week,  
Where Ruby was struck  
While Weiss' attention was weak.

The blood that had spilled  
From Little Red's breast  
Was enough to leave White  
Wide awake when she'd rest.

Though the battle was won,  
And Ruby somehow held on,  
Weiss blamed herself every day.

The battle was won, but the struggle not done,  
For that was where it had truly begun.

Ruby's medics were skilled  
As they rushed to the field  
O'er the corpse of the Grimm they had slain.

Snow White could not look away  
From the blood that had stained  
Little Red in the most wretched way.

But the medics were trained  
To remove Ruby's garb,  
Lay her down bare,  
Lay her clothing beside.

White could not help but to stare;  
Though Red's wound was gruesome,

Her curves were so fine;  
Her skin was like velvet;  
Her breasts so divine.

At once Weiss knew the heat  
That crept through past her fear  
For her partner's chance to survive.

The heat spread all throughout  
Like a rage, like a flower  
Blooming  
Beneath a blood moon.

Then the heat turned to rage.  
How dare she today?  
Her partner's life hung in the balance  
As her body craved.

* * *

Weiss woke in a sweat.  
She could not forget  
The feeling, desire;

She then soon felt the ire  
Of indecency  
Peaking  
Her dreams.

Ruby lay at her side,  
So quiet, alive,  
And Weiss flushed at the sight  
Of bandages cov'ring her chest.

The wounds were near healed  
But every glance Weiss could steal  
Felt like a betrayal of  
What Ruby'd endured.

Ruby's frame was so small;  
Moonlight revealed all  
Of her soft, sloping curves.

The heat pooled again.

Weiss cursed her own sin;  
Stubborn pride refused  
Relief for what she felt  
Was inappropriately dealt.

* * *

It did not then help,  
When Ruby was well,  
That her brush near to death  
Made her free  
Of inhibitions;  
Her sexual volitions,

Advances which  
Made Weiss afraid.  
Made her hate herself more

For her arousal before,  
When Ruby lay bare  
And in blood.  
But Ruby was fire.  
Her passion, desire,

Drew all Weiss' ire,  
Though she would always  
Turn inwards and say,

"Ruby, my dear,  
I'm not ready.  
The fear…"

But the fear was she'd push her away.

It was all Ruby wanted  
To feel alive and feel wanted.  
What more could she possibly say?

When they would kiss,  
Red poured fire past her lips  
And set White's soul to a blaze.  
If that weren't enough,

Red would play a bit rough  
And her touches  
Would lead her  
Astray.

But Weiss couldn't forgive,  
Despite her partner's need.  
Couldn't forgive herself  
For watching her bleed.

She watched Ruby writhe  
In pain, and in shock,  
As her body had told her  
To play.

"Do you not love me?"  
Ruby eventually asked.  
Weiss cried tears of hatred:  
"I do not love me."

Was it really stubborn pride?  
Or something deeper?  
Weiss judged herself harshly.

She judged herself for being gay.

Never before had she looked at a girl  
With lust in her eyes and desire 'neath her skirt  
Until Ruby Rose taught her to love.

But before they were ready,  
Before Weiss was steady,  
Arousal bared its ugly fangs

Her father was cruel;  
Thought that women were tools  
Of pleasure, to be discarded one day.

Weiss had seen the mistresses,  
The affairs and the trysts of his,  
The disloyalty to her mother's hand.

Why did she remember that now?  
When all that Ruby had wanted  
Was to know that they were okay?

The memories, they burned  
Like a lover spurned.  
Weiss felt empty.

But arousal did lay

In the pit 'tween her thighs.  
It was maddening.

She wished it would  
Just  
Go away.

"Weiss, how were you hurt?  
When I lay in the dirt?  
You had never despised  
Yourself 'fore that day."

Snow White fought back the tears  
As the worst of her fears  
Came rushing forth from

Where they lay dormant:  
The north, where her father stayed.

"Ruby, I think… there's more  
To this stink.  
It's my upbringing  
That led to today."

Ruby then kissed her.  
Weiss felt convicted,  
But the fire did stay.

"Weiss," Ruby asked,  
"Please hold me fast.  
I need all of you.

"You are so much more  
Than you say."

It was then Weiss admitted  
How cowardly she'd risen  
At the sight of her  
Near death on that day.

Red shook her head hard.  
It was she that was scarred.  
There was no fairness when White  
Judged herself by her pain.

"Weiss, it's okay.  
I'm flattered, you know,  
That you're attracted so,

"But you can't judge  
Your body  
That way.

"Have you damned yourself  
The whole time I've engulfed  
You in these lavish affections  
I've craved?"

Weiss was bawling in tears.  
How had none of her fears  
Stood up  
To her partner's display?

Red was beaming with love.  
She wanted White high above  
The despondency  
Of her belligerent dismay.

But she also desired  
White pinned just below  
The hem of her cloak  
Where they lay.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.  
Weiss gulped, her pulse fast.  
"I trust you." Her eyes said the same.

"Then please, do one thing."  
"I'll do anything."

"Let's make love  
Until  
Break of day."

The moon did shine bright.  
They had talked through the time  
Where the sun would  
Normally reign.

"Please trust me to love you,  
As I know you love me,  
Until you can love yourself  
Just the same."

Weiss' tears slowly dried as  
Ruby slid into her thighs,  
Moonlight glow of her shoulders  
Still bare from her dressings.

The wound…

Ruby saw in her eyes  
Renewed fear.  
No surprise.

"Let me love you,  
Come what may."

Ruby's velvety kiss  
Was absolute bliss.  
Weiss tried not to judge  
The fire which stirred.

And then their hands roamed  
Where before they'd not gone,  
Slipping past garments,  
Finding skin over bone.

They lay bare and so soft.  
Weiss' mind drifted off  
From the fears and the judgments

And instead felt the pleasures,  
The tickling feathers,  
Of Ruby, her love  
As  
They played.

Weiss felt her voice rise;  
The pleasures, the highs.  
She regretted  
Having ever delayed.

Then the climax.  
She arched,  
Her throat parched,  
Her soul starved,

Until the moment when Red cried her name.

She had needed this too,  
White then realized, bemused.  
It had been unfair of her to abstain.

And unfair to herself,  
For the pressure,  
The sickness she'd bled  
As she'd let herself  
While away.

But here, naked and sated,  
Her self-hatred negated,  
Weiss realized  
That this was the way.

This was the only way  
After a lifetime of scars,  
Of demeaning,  
Of lies;

That only Ruby  
Could have  
Saved her  
Today.


	2. Epilogue

Ruby let her hands wander through Weiss' silken hair,  
Let them trace her love's shoulder as they lay naked and bare.  
She pressed her lips to Weiss' temple; her affections were pure.

Snow White stirred in her slumber. Little Red's kiss hath awoke  
A sleeping beauty, who smiled, eyelids fluttering slow.  
Then a kiss in return, onto lips which did burn

For they had not expected such fire to yearn.  
In the twili' of morn, two lovers caressed,  
Their undying love for each other professed.


End file.
